wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Dervin Gehenna
Dervin is a teenage Office working boy. For everyone else, he's an outcast. They are frightened him, and they don't want him near them. Though, when People makes friends With him, he is to be honest, a Sweet and caring boy. Appearance Dervin is a Young boy who is currently working both at High-School and in an Office building, where he's trying to get Money to live and survive. To his Cambion traits, he gains horns, Sharp Nails, fangs, and a prehensile tail. His clothes consist of a black Hood With red thick strings. A Crimson colored backpack and normal black jeans, though since he has a prehensile tail, he keeps the tail hidden in the back of his Hoodie. Biography Dervin haves a lot of difficulties, which makes it hard for him to live and survive as well making friends. To be real, the People also are afraid of who he is. It's because he's a Cambion, a human which is half demonic. Though, even though many of the People who dislike him says the demons are "evil" beings, Dervin isn't showing any maleficence or any harm to them. Even if Dervin is speaking the absolute truth, they still feel unsafe from him. It does break his heart a lot, having not a single soul to care of him, the only one who did care of him was his mother, which were a human. His father were a demon, he's currently unknown as he don't know where he may be. When Dervin is sleeping, he always have dreams that a person will arrive to his side and admire him, showing him sympathy. Abilities Demonic Ice Manipulation His mother were an expert at using ice abilities, which he trained his son. With hard work of controlling and use the ice Powers, where the result different. Due to Dervin's demon traits, his ice were more of a pink color. Though, his mother were not afraid at all, as they continued their training until Dervin would master it perfectly. Dervin also can use aspects of the ice to make Cold energy. Emerald Hellflames Dervin, due to the aspects of being half demonic, he've gained a hidden force. A hellfire that is more enhancing than regular hellfire. A flame that would also be more demonic just like his Ice Abilities. Dervin could cause various catastrophic effects With the hellfire to combat his foes. Though, the flames reminds him of his demonic father too. Balanced Cambion Physiology • Empathy Dervin can feel the emotions of others by touch also giving him an emotional scent to which he touch. Which is also useful to track People if they're lost. Teleportation Dervin can teleport in a puff of smoke, taking about 20 seconds to recharge. Useful if he were ever grabbed or tied in something so he can Escape away. Telekinesis Dervin is not very specialized With using it, though he's able to use it to lift Objects and fire them in high speeds, useful to slow his foes Down, so he can Escape With it. Enhanced Conditions • Enhanced Stamina Dervin's lung capacity is much better and larger than a regular human being as he's able to fight for over 26 hours without sleeping or getting tired. Enhanced Strength Dervin's strength defies a normal human's strength, though it isn't supernatural. Dervin is able to weight about 345 kg. He can also infuse his fists With the Ice or the Hellfire to increase the Power of his punches. Enhanced Durability Dervin is immune to cold as he learned the Power by his mother. Dervin is also immune to fire, since of the aspects of being half demon. His skin is dense enough to survive couple of bullet shots as well a few blows. Enhanced Reflexes Dervin’s eyesight is much more increased than a normal human being, able to react to incoming bullet shots, charge attacks, and incoming melee attacks. Enhanced Regeneration The regeneration is slow, taking about 13 minutes for å small wound to heal. A big wound would take about 2 hours. If it were something that he would lose a limb, it is possible to put it back on. To put the limb back on you need to say a prayer that would create healing vines out of the cut-off limb and put it back on. Dervin is also very Athletic. Trivia Dervin's Demonic Ice Abilities, resembles the character Silver Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail series.Category:Heroic Category:Original Characters